Nachos, Leather, Oh my!
by evilreds
Summary: While Regina's off with Zelena and Snowing doing some rescuing, Emma's showing the newest Mills sibling around town. What happens when the two stumble upon Regina's outfits from her days as the evil queen? / SQ fluff, smut, and lots of Snowing and Swan-Mills family fluff in this 4 or 5 part ficlet.


**A/N: Three or four part ficlet introducing a new character of mine. Picture Lana with waist length hair, ends curled, and some parts dyed blue, more so dressed like Roni, leather jackets and all. That's basically Valentina in a nutshell. I own only Valentina. I do not own OUAT or its characters. This is set mid s4 OUAT, before the dark one fiasco. Zelena was never Marian, and SQ were together since mid S1 and got married a few months ago. Zelena is redeemed and has a daughter, via, I don't know who yet. If people respond well to Valentina, I'll consider writing an actual, lengthy fanfiction with her. The more positive reviews I get about her, the more I'll consider writing her in a story. Though I may end up writing it anyway, I don't know yet. I just want to see how people respond to her, first. Be honest, leave reviews, any constructive criticism helps. This fic will have a lot of SQ fluff eventually but right now, it's basically just Val/Emma bromance. For the purpose of this fluff story, Emma's never, ever seen Regina as the Evil Queen, nor seen her outfits. Ignore the episode with Emma being in the past. That didn't happen.**

Her once beautifully impeccable long eggplant colored gel nails are covered in orange goo as a result of the cheesy nacho she was currently devouring. Every few minutes, she brought her hand to the large platter and scooped up as much of the cheesy nacho as she could, shoving it into her mouth, letting out a moan of delight as she did so. The platter had been completely full a good five minutes ago, but now, it was almost half empty, as a result of her eating most of it so quickly.

"If you keep eating it that quickly, you're going to end up choking on it and I kinda don't want to have to explain to my wife how and why her sister died before she could even meet her." Her blonde haired companion muttered, taking a sip of coffee. The blonde haired woman lifts up her head, observing the brunette before her.

The brunette's long gel nails were now covered in cheese. Her long, elbow-length brown-blue hair was pulled up into a low, messy bun, leather jacket on the ground, sleeves of her top pushed up to her elbows. Emma rolls her eyes, unable to believe that this was her wife's sister. This woman. Her wife was so impeccable, and classy, as was her wife's older sister and here was the youngest Mills child, who happened to be the opposite of her older sisters and Emma couldn't help but snort at that.

"Where ish my shishter?" the brunette asked through stuffed cheeks, trying to chew and swallow the rather large amount of cheesy nachos she'd shoved into her mouth moments ago.

If anything, Emma Swan-Mills was perfectly happy that neither her wife, nor her other sister-in-law were in town just yet because it would give her time to clean up the mess that the brunette had created in the short amount of time she'd been staying here. One thing Emma knew, was that she suddenly had much more appreciation for all that her wife did for her, cleaning up after her mess each day.

When the brunette spoke, Emma had a hard time understanding what she'd said. Because the woman's mother tongue was not English, she already had a hard time understanding her, but with her mouth full, she had an even harder time. "Swallow before you speak." Emma chastised, chuckling to herself at the irony of her mirroring words that her wife had said to her on a daily basis.

When the brunette had finally swallowed her food, she takes a deep breath, looking at Emma. "Where is my sister?" she repeated.

"Regina, Zelena, my parents, and Henry went off to another realm. I didn't go because the day they left, I had the flu, so Zelena had Granny take her daughter while they were gone, and I had to stay home." Emma says, taking another sip of her coffee. "There was a villain in town recently. This villain caused a lot of trouble, hurt a few people, and kidnapped a friend, so that's why your sisters aren't here." She explains and then adds, "They should be back once they're done and I don't know how long that'll be. It's been almost two months, so I'm hoping that they'll come back soon."

Instead of responding, Valentina uses her hand to scoop up a handful of cheesy nachos and shoving it into her mouth, chewing and then swallowing quickly, breaking off into a cough a moment later because she'd eaten and swallowed too many nachos at a time. Leaning forward, Emma gently taps Valentina's back with her hand, until the brunette has stopped coughing. "Thank you, Emma." Valentina rasped out before she stands up and heads over to the sink, washing her hands and then drying them.

"I must…to change myself." Valentina says, gesturing to herself, and Emma stands up with a sigh.

"Alright, follow me." Emma says, gesturing for Valentina to follow her and then leading the brunette up the stairs of the mansion, to hers and Regina's master bedroom, where she leads the youngest Mills sister into the walk in closet, looking through Regina's clothes. "Since the two of you are identical twins and I've seen some of these outfits on Regina, I know that most of these will fit you." Emma says, pulling out a dress, and Valentina scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"I am not so….to dress like this. I am not liking to dress fancy. If you are having leather pants in this closet, I will put that on." Valentina says and after a lot of searching, Emma looks at Valentina with a defeated look on her face.

"I don't see any leather pants in her closet, but I do know where we can get them." Emma says, and using her magic, transports the two of them to Regina's vault. "Back when Regina was the Evil Queen, I was told by some people here in town that she wore a lot of leather pants. If she kept any of the outfits from her evil queen days, I'm sure we'll be able to find leather pants." Emma says, as the two of them begin to look around the vault. "If I were leather pants, where would I be?" Emma muttered.

"Ah!" Valentina cried out, causing Emma to move away from the stack of magic books in one area of the vault, and over to where Valentina was standing. "I have found a secret room. I think that because I am her sister, I can access it, blood magic and all." Valentina explains, taking Emma gently by the wrist and leading Emma into the room.

"Oh my – "

"God."

The two of them said, finishing each other's' sentence, eyes wide. They had found the room where Regina had stored every single one of her outfits from her evil queen days, but the one on the mannequin in front of them had their eyes wide with surprise. Well, more so Emma than Valentina, but still. Both were surprised.

"You are telling me that my sister wore _this_ , out in public, during her days as the queen?" Valentina queries, skeptic look on her face. Although she herself had worn extremely revealing clothes, there were _some_ things that she just would never wear out in public – things that were more for bedroom wear, mostly, like lingerie. The dress before them certainly didn't fall in the category of 'lingerie', but it certainly was extremely revealing.

"I don't know. Didn't you say you saw her past?" Emma asked.

Valentina turned her head, facing Emma and frowns. "I am not a psychic, Emma. I do not have a magic crystal ball that I can see into the future or past with and if I did, I could not selectively see certain things, like what outfits my sisters wore as they grew up." Valentina said in an impatient, slightly offended tone at Emma's insinuation that her magic was just a parlor trick, Spanish accent much stronger within her English when she was annoyed.


End file.
